ABCs of Our Lovable Sammy!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy! Make Up Fic for Our Beloved Sammy!
1. A is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I went to delete a very old on my profile to re-do, and I accidentally deleted Angels Were Little Once...*headtodesk* I'm so sorry guys and gals! When I have the time, I will go back and re write the fic. But I sowwy! Sigh. Anyways. Welcome to the ABC fic! This is a make fic for Our Beloved Sammy. I've got A,B and D all ready to go, but if y'all have any ideas, suggestions, or requests (first come first serve!), please let me know! After this fic, I have a season 5 AU coming, and this one will be a tear jerker, so stock up on tissues my darlings! On my profile I have a season 4 and 10 AU on there, take a look and tell me what you think! Alrighty, before we jump into this, some ground rules! First come, first serve for requests! No slash (can't write it to save my life)! It's all about Sam, so make it about Sam! BE CLEAR AND SPECIFIC! Some chapters will longer or shorter than others. Keep it PG-13! BEHAVE, FOLLOW THE RULES, AND HAVE FUN! Let's go!**

 **Summary: A make up fic for Our Beloved Sammy. This is the fun ABC fic where we can torture and put Sam back together again! So let's sing our ABC's of Sammy!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A-Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away...NOT! (Season 1 after Pilot)**

Dean took the thermometer out of his brother's mouth and shook his head. He looked at his Sammy and sighed. The kid looked awful. Pale, shivering, sweaty, dark bags under his eyes, red spots on his cheeks indicating he had a fever, glassy and dull eyes, overall the poor boy looked like death warmed over.

"Whassit say?" Sam rasped out weakly.

"It says all Sammy's need to stay in bed and get some rest, or it's off to the doctor." Dean teased lightly with smile.

"No doc'or." Sam coughed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I know stubborn butt." Dean said.

Sam hummed and snuggled further into the blankets trying to bury himself. He mumbled something about apples and doctors, and they could bite his lily white ass.

Dean laughed. Sometimes a sick Sam could be hilarious when he was tired. He then went and got a cool cloth for Sammy. He placed it on the hot forehead and got a happy and grateful moan in reply.

"You're welcome baby boy." Dean smiled.

He fed Sam some more meds and sent off to dream land. He knew Sam wouldn't sleep long but at least he would get some rest. His fever and the meds should see to that. Dean wasn't surprised Sam got sick in the first place. After Jess, then the funeral, and all the nightmares that followed with no sleep, Sam's body decided to take him down and force him to rest.

After Dean tidied up the room a bit, he got Sam's laptop and surfed around on the internet while he watched over his brother. It wasn't long before the nightmares took hold.

 _Sams Nightmare_

 _Sam laid on the bed and heard the shower on in the bedroom washroom and figured Jess would be out with him in a moment. She had this soap that made her smell like a bakery and Sam loved it._

 _He flinched when something hit his face. He opened his eyes and gasped._

 _"JESS!" He screamed as she burst into flames._

 _"Why Sam? Why did leave me?" She asked as she burned._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried._

 _"Why? WHY!? WHY SAM?!"_

 _"Jess! Please! I'm sorry!" He whimpered._

 _"Burn with me!"_

 _Next thing he knew he was burning, like she had. He screamed in horrible agony._

 _"SAMMY! Wake up!"_

"-ammy! Sam! Come on baby wake up!" A voice called to him.

He opened his eyes and heard an annoying beeping noise to him. He looked over and saw a heart monitor and an IV pole, which explained the pinch to his hand.

"D'n?" He rasped.

"Hey Sammy. I'm here." Dean soothed.

"Hos'tal?" Sam coughed.

Dean helped him sip some water and Sam was grateful. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"Yeah you're in the hospital. Your fever spiked and you had a seizure." Dean said shakingly. "God Sammy, you scared the Hell out of me kiddo."

"M'sorry." Sam slurred.

"S'okay bud. Next time we're going straight to the doctor." Dean said firmly.

Sam nodded. "Apples don' keep doc'ors 'way"

Dean chuckled at the sleepy slur, but Sam was right. Whoever said that an apple a day kept the doctor away needed to exorcised.

"You 'kay?" A sleepy voice ask.

"Yeah. I'm good. Go back to sleep baby boy." Dean said carding a hand through the long brown locks.

"Nooo...nightmares.."

"I know. I got your back, you'll be okay." Dean said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He trusted his big brother to keep the monsters at bay. He smiled in his sleep later that night when he heard a familiar voice whisper to him.

 _"Goodnight Sam. I love you, always and forever."_

 **That was letter A! I got B covered (as well as D) but again if you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests for the other letters, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! *sings my ABCs***


	2. B is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It's my birthday! I'm 24 today...good grief I'm old...Lol! Nah. I don't feel any older. But wow, 24. I never thought I would live long enough to see it. But my goodness! Next Friday is Christmas! I hope my lovely readers have been good this year, remember Santa's watching! X3 Anyways. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this so far! It's my first ABC fic and all. If this is your first time with an ABC fic and your not quite sure what to make of it, there's other ABC fics out there you can look at. I don't know all the authors to them, but if you go to my favorites list on my profile and scroll down, you'll come across a few of them. You can read those and see what all the buzz is about! Also, I forgot to say this last chapter, but welcome new comers! Sit back and enjoy. Now let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! I'm going to enjoy this as well *Chesire Cat grin***

 **LittleBirdieChan-An ABC fic? Lol! Thank you though darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **Guest-A lovely idea! I haven't done season 7 yet, so this will be fun!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you my darling! More to come!**

 **Megan683-Thank you so much my darling! I'll see what I can do for baby Reid. I kinda miss it honestly.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **B-Baby Mine (Pre series! Sam: 6 months Dean: 4 years. I don't know if Bobby ever met the boys at that point, but whatever)**

Bobby groaned and rolled over. He shut off his alarm clock and sat up. He stretched and decided to get ready for the day, and get breakfast ready for John and Dean. Sammy was still an infant and will probably drink from a bottle. Speaking of said pup, he smiled a little when he went past the boy's room and saw Dean had crawled into Sammy's crib and was curled protectively around the baby. John did say Dean was pretty protective of Sammy.

After Bobby got showered, and ready for the day, he heard whimpering coming from the boy's room. He peeked inside inside and saw that the baby was awake and was chewing his little fingers. He walked in quietly to not wake Dean and gently lifted Sammy into his arms. He took the baby to the other bed where Dean was suppose to sleep and changed him. He'd seen John do it for the last two weeks. It wasn't hard.

"Alright pup. Let's get you a bottle." Bobby cooed softly to Sammy.

He took the baby to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the fridge and a small sauce pan. He filled the pan with water, he turned on the burner, and set it on the hot burner to let the water boil.

Sammy was still whimpering and cooing at the same time.

"It's coming kiddo. It's coming." Bobby soothed the hungry infant.

Sammy cooed at Bobby like he was answering him. Bobby smiled and rubbed the baby's back.

While waiting for the water to boil, he rocked the baby. He heard the sound of tiny feet coming down the stairs and figured it was Dean. He turned to find Dean bolting in. The boy looked scared.

"Dean, what's boy?" Bobby asked.

Dean held out his arms and made a grabbing motion with his fingers.

"I can't pick you up Dean. I have to feed Sammy and get breakfast ready for us and yer daddy." Bobby said.

Dean shook his head and kept up his actions. When Bobby failed to comply, Dean started to cry.

"Baby!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes Dean. Sammy's a baby." Bobby said placing the bottle in the now boiling water.

"Baby! Mine! My baby! Want my baby!" Dean shouted tearfully.

Bobby finally got it. Dean woke up and found his brother missing, probably thinking the demon got to him. He smiled sadly and gave Dean his brother, and watched as Dean took Sammy to the leaving room, and sat on the couch adjusting the baby in his arms. Bobby grabbed the bottle and handed it to Dean when he got settled.

"I'm going to go get breakfast started." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and began feeding Sammy. John came downstairs and smiled at the sight of his oldest caring for his youngest. He didn't know what he would do without him or Sam.

"Hey Deano. You two okay?" John asked.

Dean smiled and nodded to his dad. John ruffled Deans hair and kissed Sammy's head. He went into the kitchen to help Bobby with breakfast. Both John and Bobby heard something that not only made them smile, but rang true.

"You're my baby Sammy. My Sammy." Dean said to the baby.

Sammy looked at Dean and smiled. He cooed at his brother and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Sammy was Dean's baby, and always will be.

 **There we go! There's letter B! Like I said, I don't know whether or not Bobby met the boys at that age, but it was an idea that was stuck in my head and I thought it was cute!**

 **Until Next Time! *noms a ton of birthday cake and ice cream* Mmmm sugar...**


	3. C is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I had such a lovely birthday yesterday! Today I had my birthday dinner. I would've had it yesterday, but everyone so busy. So I had it tonight, and it was delicious! Yum yum yum! Lol. Christmas is almost here! Oh my goodness! I'm excited! Family, food, Santa, stories, cookies! Oh my! Hehehe. Alright, anyways. Guest, my darling, I still have your idea. I wrote it down, but I'm going to use it for another letter. I'm still working out a few minor kinks, and making some slight adjustments. So it's coming! Anywho, I got D all prepped and ready to go! So if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or requests for E, F, and G, let me know! Here we go! Onwards with C!**

 **maxandkiz-Oh my goodness! Hi! It's been a while :) Thank you for the birthday wish, I had a good birthday! And thank you! I loved that idea so much, I had to put it in 3**

 **spnfanforlife-Baby Sammy and little Dean *squee* SUGAH! nomonomnomnomnomnom...dammit Gabriel..**

 **Lilith-Thank you so much my darling! And I love this idea! It's adorable and I would love to write this! :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **C-Chloroform (Set season 2 after ELAC)**

"Split up?" Sam asked.

He and Dean had picked up another hunt after getting done with one. After their dad died, they've been on hunt after hunt. When they took a break, they went back to Bobby's and Dean would ignore Sam and work on the Impala until the dead of night. Dean was also impossible to talk too, and had a really short fuse. Sam believed it was partially his fault for trying to get Dean to open up.

"Yeah. Just don't caught. I don't want to come after your ass again." Dean said picking up his weapons and heading into the haunted house.

Sam sighed angrily and followed his brother into the large manor. Since he was getting no where with his brother, he picked a hunt and ran with it. This was supposedly a hot spot for restless spirits. The story of this long abandoned house is that a serial killer used it for a base. He would kidnap men to do his bidding, and women to "pleasure" him. If they didn't obey him, he would poison them with heavy amounts of chloroform. In low doses, chloroform was harmless and knocked you out for several hours, doctors used it long ago as an anesthetic for surgeries, in higher and continuous amounts it was dangerous and poisonous.

Sam watched as his brother disappeared around the corner, signalling that he was taking the bottom floor, leaving the top floor for him. He headed up the stairs. He scouted out the bedrooms and closets one by one, starting at the end of the hall and working his way to the other end. He thought about what he should do after this hunt. Dean didn't seem to want him around, but he couldn't really go anywhere. He sighed again, and shook his head.

'Now's not the time to thinking about this! I need to get my head in the game!' Sam berated himself.

About halfway down the hallway, he noticed the air got cold around him. He took out his EMF and it spiked. He got a horrible vibe and raced down the hall to one of the rooms and hid inside.

He backed away from the door and tried to come up with a plan. He didn't get too far with one before a cloth with a sickly sweet scent was pressed against his face. He struggled but it was no use. The angry killer spirit had a iron grip on him.

"Such a pretty boy." The killer whispered in his ear.

Sam weakly tried to get away, but failed as he fell into oblivion.

Dean cleared the bottom floor and the basement, and found nothing. He knew he should find Sam and help him out, but figured the kid could handle his own for awhile. He went outside and took a deep breath. He knew he was being hard and treating Sam horribly, but he couldn't help it. It was easier to be angry than to grieve. He just hoped Sammy would forgive him when it was all said and done.

Dean went to the truck they were borrowing from Bobby and got out his weapons bag. He put his weapons in and leaned against the truck waiting for his brother. After about an hour, Dean was pacing.

"Dammit Sam, what the hell!?" Dean swore.

He paced some more and noticed something. It looked like a hand sticking out of the ground. Dean got closer and swore. It was skeleton hand, and probably the killers bones. He raced back to the truck cursing himself. He found the bones and left his brother with the killer.

'Way to go Dean! Some big brother you are! First you kick the kid over and over, and now he's in danger! Sonuvabitch!' Dean kicked himself.

He grabbed the lighter fluid, salt, and a shovel. He dug out the bones in the hole in which a victim probably buried him in a haste to escape their fate. He tossed the bones further in the hole, splashed them lighter fluid, and then salted them. He took out a lighter and lit the bones a blaze. He heard angry screaming and then silence.

"Sam!" He called.

No answer. He called again and nothing. His blood ran cold and he bolted inside and up the stairs. He called for his brother every step of the way. He finally found his brother in one of the empty rooms, on the floor and unconscious. He rushed to his Sammy's side and tried to wake him, but failed. He managed to get Sam into the truck and got him to the hospital, where he woke up several hours later sick and really tired.

The doctor said that Sam was lucky and was one step from an overdose. But he would be fine in a few weeks. The drug needed to work its way out of his system. The doctor also said that Sam would be tired a lot as the drugs left, he would also have some headaches, dizziness, and nausea.

When they returned to Bobbys, Sam slept a lot and on the sleeper sofa, he was too tired to tackle the stairs, but when he was awake Dean was there to help him out. Sam was confused by Dean's sudden change. Dean was an angry person, but now he was back to almost normal. After a week Sam needed to confront Dean and his odd behavior.

"Hey kiddo! Great timing, I was just about to wake you for supper. Bobby grilled up some steaks. Mmm." Dean said nearly drooling.

"Great. Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah? You okay?" Dean asked with concern.

Sam thought about it for a moment, and instead of confronting his brother, he would rid him of the guilt.

"I forgive you." Sam said.

Dean closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He walked over to Sam and sat down on the sleeper bed, then pulled his Sammy into a hug. He pressed his forehead against Sam's.

"Don't give up on me Sammy. I'm trying, but it's so hard." He whispered.

Sam nearly cried, but held back his tears. He hugged his brother tightly.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere, nor giving up on you." Sam said.

Dean could breathe again. But this would not happen again. Dean promised himself, that this, Sam being in trouble to snap him out of his funk, will not happen again.

 **Poor Sam and Dean! I always feel like it takes one of them to be in peril to solve everything...oh wait...**

 **Until Next Time! *plays Christmas Eve/Sarajevo: by Trans Siberian Orchestra on my electric guitar***


	4. D is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay. I was getting my Christmas fic ready and doing some last minute shopping. Yeah. Last minute shopping...fun times. Not! Lol. Anyways. My Christmas fic is out! It's called Home For Christmas. It's about me and my adopted mama, and we get a visit from the Winchester brothers! Hehehe. Go check it out when you have the time! It's funny and adorable :) Anyways. I got letter H covered, but if anyone has any ideas, requests, or suggestions for E, F, and G, let me know! Alright, with that said let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Poor babies! And thank you my darling! I heard it today on the radio a few times :) I love TSO!**

 **Lilith-Thank you my darling! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I love it, I'm a sucker for little Sammy :)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you my darling! I hated when Dean was so harsh with Sammy. So I fixed it!**

 **lenail125-Thank you darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-I sent you a PM my darling! Be sure to check your inbox!**

 **Neha-Thank you my darling! I'm so glad you enjoy them! Wish granted, I give you an update! SPN is my life as well!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **D-Duct Tape (Set early season 5: minor AU!)**

Sam panted through his nose heavily and took a deep breath once more, then struggled against his bonds. But it was no use. He fought to catch his breath again, and snapped his head up when his captor came back in. He glared at the figure. His captor looked at him and just smirked.

"Comfy Samuel? I hope so. You won't be getting out of your bonds. Duct tape is quite the invention yes?" His captor asked.

Sam tried to speak but was muffled.

"Sorry dear. But I can't understand you. I'm going to go get some more stuff for the ritual, behave now." His captor said as the figure left.

Sam swore inwardly. If only he could move. But the the tape held strong. He figured his captor had a thing with duct tape. He practically mummified in it! He couldn't move an inch. He was also gagged heavily with it. He needed to escape and get back to Dean, he started to struggle again but stopped. He sighed sadly when he remember the argument he and Dean had a day earlier. Heck, they even got different rooms at the motel. He doubted Dean knew he was even missing.

 _The argument a day earlier_

 _"-you couldn't have trusted me?!" Sam shouted._

 _"Trust you!? You betrayed me! And now look, the damn Devil's free! Why should I trust you now or ever?!" Dean shouted back._

 _"I'm your brother!" Sam exclaimed._

 _"Were my brother! You were my brother. Not so much now!" Dean exclaimed back._

 _"What?" Sam asked fearfully._

 _"You heard me. Go. Get a separate room. I don't want to even look at you tonight." Dean said._

 _"Dea-" Sam started._

 _"Leave me alone Sam. Forever." Dean said disappearing into the office and then his room on the bottom floor._

 _Sam let the tears fall and got his room. He headed up to the second floor and went inside his room. He paced for about an hour and decided to go for a walk, he went downstairs and looked into the window of his brother's room. He Castiel inside and saw that Dean was smiling and laughing. Sam turned away with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how long he walked for, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't see the car behind him nor the driver. He felt a prick in his neck and then his world got hazy. He took a step forward and collapsed into darkness._

Sam sniffled and let a few tears loose again. Maybe this was for the best. If his captor has intentions of killing him for the ritual, then maybe it was better to let them. Maybe his death would bring Dean some kind of peace, if he ever found out.

'Dean, I'm so sorry.' Sam thought to himself tearfully.

"Oh sweetie, why do you cry?" His captor asked.

The figure turned on the lights finally and Sam saw his captor was female. Which was odd, because she disguised her voice, so it was hard to tell if she were female or not.

"So I got everything for the ritual. I'll be powerful again all thanks to you. Sadly you'll die, but hey, it's for a good cause. A cause that'll bring me back into power. I was a powerful witch before my mother locked away my powers. But now, I'll be right as rain again!" She said cheerfully. "Now let's get started."

She dragged Sam to a table and managed to lay him down on it. Before she cut his wrists free, she grabbed more duct tape and taped him firmly to the table. She cut his wrists free from behind his back and taped his hands to the table. She needed his blood and a lot of it. He struggled but again it was useless, he was actually mummified in tape except for his wrists which she sliced open.

He whimpered in pain and closed his eyes as he felt blood gushing out of his vein. Soon after she cut him up some more, he was in a haze, floating away. He didn't even feel the pain anymore.

"Almost there sweetie. You're doing lovely." She cooed.

Sam didn't hear her. He just continued to float away. Soon he floated into oblivion. It was dark but warm. He liked it here. There was no pain mental or physical, there was nothing. He could get use to it. He soon heard something. A voice. It was familiar.

 _-ammy. Sam please. Open your eyes._

'No! Why should I?'

 _Please Sammy, please. Wake up._

'I don't want too! I want to float away forever.'

 _I'm sorry Sammy. Please. Wake up._

'No! Just leave me alone!'

Sam floated further away until a bright blinding light made him open his eyes.

"Sammy! You're awake! Thank god." Dean said tearfully.

Sam looked at his brother sadly whispered sorry to him. Dean asked him what he was sorry about, Sam said everything. Dean shook his head and apologized for starting that stupid fight and he was at fault for releasing Lucifer as well. Dean also apologized for not releasing he was missing for a day. Sam accepted his apology and asked how he found him. Dean said he went to apologize to Sam the next morning, but he couldn't find Sam at all. So he looked all day, and got wind of a witch that kidnapped a kid. So they found the witch and killed her, and found Sam bleeding out on a table, mummified by duct tape, and now mummified by gauze and bandages.

After a week in the hospital Sam was deemed well enough to leave. Dean treated him like glass. Sam tolerated because he needed to let Dean show him, he was still here for him, and that Sam forgave Dean.

'I'm glad I didn't float away.' Sam thought as he drifted off to sleep to Dean humming.

 ***flatlines* The number D my darlings...**

 **Until Next Time! *watches A Year Without a Santa Clause* It's my favorite X mas movie!**


	5. E is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Christmas is almost here! Only 3 days left! I'm excited! X3 Anyways. I sorta figured out the next set of letter, they're still open for suggestions, ideas, or requests. This one came to me in a day dream. I was trying to plan out my next original book series to publish and this just randomly popped into my head. Also, someone asked if death fics were allowed. I'll allow them, this time. So stock up on tissues and ice cream! Also, I'm about to be busy the next few nights, so if you don't see an update, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And if you don't celebrate Christmas; Happy-Whatever-Holiday-You-Celebrate! Alright let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh my darling, it's going to get so much better as we go! And thank you!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-I know. Dean was so angry with Sam and it made me sad. So I do my best to fix it :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **TRIGGER AND TISSUE WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT (If it bothers, you can skip this chapter. I understand fully!)**

 **E-Eyes of Yours (Set season 4: After Siren! Minor AU! Dean's POV)**

I sat back down in the chair and looked at my comatose little brother. Sam and I had a hunt with a siren. We said some things, but instead of getting over them like usual, we held onto the words and it lead to this. Sammy in the hospital, numerous tubes and wires sticking out of him, a ventilator breathing for him, and the worst part is he was in a coma which the doctors weren't very optimistic he'd wake up from.

I went to go to the bar to get drunk, but after doing some thinking, I wasn't the only one that was effected by the siren. So I thought I'd go back to the motel and give Sam a chance to explain everything. After all, I haven't been the best brother since I returned from Hell. I got back to the motel and I found Sammy on the bathroom floor passed out. I panicked and tried to wake him up but I couldn't. I checked for wounds and found none. I got him to the hospital and got quite a shock.

My Sammy, took an overdose of sleeping pills. My baby, tried to kill himself. Now he may never wake up or he could die. The overdose was bad and his vitals are pretty weak.

I looked at the monitors and saw his numbers went down again, and I whimpered. Fucking whimpered! I do not whimper! But I couldn't help it. Sammy was dying on me and it was my fault. Instead of talking to him like I should've, I let it get so bad, that my little brother decided to leave me. Forever.

I looked out the window and saw the sun had risen. I hadn't slept well since I got Sammy here a day ago. I don't want to sleep though. I'm afraid when I wake up, my baby will be gone. I scooted closer to the bed and held his hand gently.

"Good morning Sammy. The sun's up and it's a nice day. You should wake up and enjoy it with me." I tried to say with a smile. "Sammy please, wake up."

When he didn't respond, I hung my head and sniffled.

"Baby boy, please. Come home to me. I need you. I know I haven't been the best the brother since I got back. I know the siren made us say things that we shouldn't have. I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry. Please wake up." I said tearfully. "Do you remember that song, our one babysitter Melanie I think, she use to sing that song for us?"

I took a deep breath, and sang that song.

 _Baby you, have these eyes_

 _That hold a light so bright_

 _Who needs words, baby_

 _They speak words themselves_

 _Those eyes of yours_

My eyes filled with tears, but I kept going.

 _Baby I, love those eyes_

 _They sing a song_

 _That needs no words, baby_

 _It's a song of the soul_

 _Those eyes of yours_

I let the tears fall not caring anymore. I wanted my baby to open his eyes.

 _Those eyes of yours_

 _I love them so_

 _They sing to me, words of love_

 _The night dark and cold_

 _Open your eyes, baby_

 _Let that light shine through_

 _Let it guide me home_

 _Back to you_

 _Baby you, have these eyes_

 _The sparkle in the night_

 _Is that your soul_

 _So bright and true_

 _Those eyes of yours_

 _These eyes of yours_

 _Why are they closed_

 _Did you lose the light_

 _Just open them up_

 _Look at me, let the light shine_

 _(Those eyes of yours)_

 _Those eyes of yours_

 _Open them up_

 _I miss the light_

 _Open them please_

 _Don't let it die_

 _Open them up, baby_

 _Those eyes of yours_

 _(Let the light shine through)_

 _Those eyes of yours_

 _(These eyes of yours)_

 _Open your eyes baby_

 _(Let the light shine through)_

 _Those eyes of yours_

When I was done singing, I looked over at Sam with tearful eyes and gasped. Sam had opened his eyes and he was looking at me.

"Sammy! Oh god!" I exclaimed. I pressed the call button and watched as they removed the ventilator and but kept him hooked up to some of the machines. The doctor told me it was a miracle. Last night and this morning, Sam was circling the drain and now he was awake and his vitals were stronger. I excused myself to wipe away some tears and clean my face, I came back and Sam was watching me.

"Hey Sammy. How're you feeling?" I asked softly.

"M'kay. Y'kay?" He rasped.

I fed him some ice chips.

"I'm okay. Sammy I'm sorry." I said.

"Forgave you." He whispered. "'member tha' song."

I smiled and talked to him until he fell asleep. Healing sleep. He opened those eyes of his. I couldn't have asked more right now.

 **There we go! Letter E! Once again, if you don't see an update from for the next few days, MERRY CHRISTMAS or WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE!**

 **Until Next Time! *uses my wolf side to steal Christmas cookies* Don't tell anyone!**


	6. F is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I hope y'all had a great and safe Christmas! I didn't want Santa to visit me this year (like every year since I was 13) but he came anyways, and I got some nice goodies! I got some clothes, a few Supernatural items I've been eye balling for a long time, I got season 7 on DVD (only missing 10, just need that and my collection will be complete), and an amazon gift card. I also visited both my grandmas, and dined on some good food, and ate a ton of cookies! Now I have to work all that off and prep for New Years Eve where I'll be eating more and up all night playing. We're friends over and making some yummy food, then we'll play games. Going to be such fun! Anyways, how your Christmas? Or Holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas? By the way guys and gals, the lyrics last chapter are mine! All the lyrics in any fics are mine. Let's go!**

 **Tori-Bird627-Got me in the feels and I wrote this...**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you my darling! Seasons 4 and 5 were my least favorite due to them being tense and Sam and Dean constantly fighting. Hence this fic. Things needed to be fixed.**

 **spnfanforlife-*hands you a tissue* There there darling. I cried too and I wrote this! Thank you! I hope you had a great Christmas! XD I think I ate my weight in cookies and there's more to be consumed.**

 **elliereynolds777-They were for me too when I first started self harming and having suicidal thoughts, but I learned to overcome it. I had to in order to begin healing. But I'm glad you got past it! And I didn't put character death, because I wasn't sure if Sam was going to survive or not...so yeah. And thank you! A quick fix is a good way to go sometimes! I hope you had a reat Christmas!**

 **Ruby-Small world my darling! I was going to something like this! So you'll get your wish ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **F-Fights Lead to You in Peril (Set anytime season 1. AU!)**

"I'm your father! You didn't think to tell me!" John shouted.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to call and say what exactly? 'Hey dad guess what? I'm a bigger freak than we realize!'" Sam shouted back.

The Winchester brothers were on vacation when they run into their father who was coming to meet them for help on a case he found. It was a three person job and Bobby was on his own hunt with Caleb. They finished the hunt and now John joined in on the vacation, needing to relax a little himself. While Dean was out getting dinner, Sam had a vision which their father witnessed Sam having and it sprung this ever so fun argument. Dean not being present Sam was kinda glad for. Dean had been referee for their fights for years, and that made Sam feel bad and that they were all his fault.

"Dammit Sam! I needed to know this!" John shouted.

"Why?! Because you deserve to know?!" Sam asked.

"Don't even Sam! I'm your father! I needed to know!" John spat.

"So you've said!" Sam spat back and went back to his and Dean's room, slamming the adjoining door behind him and locking it.

Dean returned and sighed. A fight broke out he knew, and he would ask later. Sam and his father needed to cool off first. Sam ate alone insisting that Dean be with their dad. Despite Deans protests, he humored Sam and went to eat his dinner with their dad. Sam smiled sadly at the door Dean had disappeared behind. He wanted some time alone and Dean needed to be with their dad, though he wanted his brother. He went to work on research for a hunt he found an hour earlier before Dean returned. It seemed to be a simple salt and burn right in their back yard.

He grabs what he needs and writes Dean a note telling him not to worry and he'll be back later tonight. He and his dad need some time apart for a few hours and cool off.

Sam gets to the woods and starts his hunt. He finds a cabin about an hour later and goes inside. He wrinkles his nose at the horrible stench that reaches his nose.

"Gah. Why do we have to smell bad after we die?" He muttered to himself.

He looked around and found the body of the ghost that was hurting people upstairs in a bedroom. He salted the body and poured lighter fluid all over it. He planned to get out of the house and toss the lighter in the open window, and then book it out of there. He was heading out when the ghost appeared and the two got into a scuffle. Suddenly Sam found himself falling from the bedroom window, and his world went black.

He woke with a groan and blinked to clear away the fuzziness. He looked up and saw the ghost looking down on him with an sneer. He realized the ghost was trapped, thanks to the salt on his body. He tried to move and moaned in agony. He knew he probably broke a few bones and was cut to hell by the glass from the window. He got his breathing under some control and reached into his pocket for his lighter. He got it out and lit it. He managed to toss the lighter into the bottom window in front of him and watched as a blaze broke out.

He rolled over onto his belly and without trying to pass out, he painstakingly crawled away from the burning house. He heard the ghost screaming and howling. When he crawled a safe distance away, he managed to sit up against a tree. His eyes beginning to close when he heard someone calling his name. He tried to listen carefully but it was hard. He was fading back into the darkness. The voice came back and heard it clearer this time. It was close this time.

"SAM!" "SAMMY!"

"De-" He tried to call back, but his voice was weak.

"SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Sam took a deep breath and shouted as loudly as he could. The shout took away the remainder of his energy and his eyes slid shut. He felt someone gently shaking him and calling to him. He opened his eyes and saw Dean was in front of him.

"Sammy! Thank god. You're going to be okay buddy. You're going to be fine." Dean said soothingly.

"Daddy..." Sam whispered weakly. He felt John's rough hands and struggled away. "No! Want...my...daddy..."

"Hey baby boy. I'm here." Dean said "Shhh..calm down baby. I'm here."

"Hurts daddy...hurts so bad..." Sam slurred with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know, I know. Dad and I are going to get you outta here. Hold on." Dean said soothingly.

Sam nodded and gave into the darkness.

After two weeks in the hospital, Sam told Dean and their dad what happened and John apologized to his son. He knew he should've handled the situation better. Dean gave Sam a good scolding and grounded him. But it wasn't like Sam could go anywhere at the moment. The doctor has him on strict bed rest for his seven broken ribs and three cracked ribs, a shattered knee with a broken ankle on his right leg, a badly bruised collar bone, concussion, and other bruises and the cuts all over his body. It had been touch and go for the first few days but he pulled through.

"Alright kiddo. There we go. Nice and toasty." Dean said throwing the blankets over him.

"Dean, come on. He's settled and I need a partner on this hunt I found." John said.

"No. I'm not leaving Sammy. You can stay here and continue with us, or you can leave now and go alone. Sammy needs me." Dean said firmly standing his ground. "Sam's more important than some damn hunt. It's time you realize it."

John looked shocked at Dean's attitude. Even Sam was a little surprised, but not so much. When it came to his well being, Dean would rather let a monster wreck its havoc than leave Sam injured or sick alone. John sighed and this time surprised both of his boys by setting his duffle bag down. Dean was right. John needed to realize his children were more important.

Sam smiled and let Dean continue his mother henning. He scared the hell out of his daddy, so he owed it to him and let Dean fuss. Plus, it made Sam feel loved and safe. Which he finally knew was his normal. Loved and safe with his Dean.

 **Whew! Ruby my darling! I hope you like it! I was planning on doing something similar, then you placed the idea, and I rolled with it. But I hope you like it!**

 **Until Next Time! *swears off of Christmas cookies, but eats more anyways***


	7. G is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New Years is around the corner! Any resolutions? I have new ones plus some from last year that I need to work on. But there's one that I've had since last year, I worked very hard on, and that's stay self harm free for a year. And I'm almost there! Only two months left, and I'm doing so great! But it's so hard...but I got this! This resolution ties in with this year, which go for two years without self harm, and I'll keep it up for as long as I can. I also have more resolutions. But this one is my biggest. So what about you guys and gals? Any big or small resolutions for this year? Anyways, to the Guest that requested an idea, here it is! Finally! Lol. Enjoy my darling! I made a slight adjustment, but it turned out nice!**

 **spnfanforlife-I don't want to see food for awhile...*see cookies and can't resist* dammit...Anyways! I'm glad this made your day! *hug* It makes smile when my readers do :)**

 **lenail125-Very important!**

 **Ruby-Yay! I'm so glad you love it! And thank you, I will!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Dean will always be Sammy's daddy :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **G-Got Hell? (Set season 7 with Lucifer still bugging our poor Sammy)**

Sam yawned and blinked his eyes. He hadn't slept since he got to the Hospital with Dean, who was still unconscious with a nasty head wound. He somehow escaped a concussion, which was good, but his brother was still under. It worried Sam but the doctor assures him every time he asks, that Dean will be alright and needs to sleep it off.

"Good evening sweetie." Dean's night nurse said coming in said. He was a good nurse.

"Evening Mike." Sam greeted back.

"Just checking on the vitals and such." Mike said with a smile.

Sam nodded. "How's he looking?"

"Good. Real good sweetie. He'll be waking up any time now." Mike said.

"That's good." Sam said rubbing a hand down his tired face.

"Why don't go and get sleep darlin'? I can keep an eye on him for awhile." Mike offered.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up." Sam said.

"Alright sweetie. Try to get some sleep though. I don't need the both of ya in here." Mike teased lightly.

"I will, thank you Mike." Sam smiled.

"You're welcome sugar. I need to go finish the rest of my rounds, I'll be back in few hours." Mike said.

Sam nodded and watched as Mike left. Sam liked Mike, he was good with Dean and very nice to Sam. Mike was also great to talk to. Sam enjoyed talking to him, and told Sam his story. Mike is gay and when his parents found out, they beat him within an inch of his life, then dumped him off here at the hospital where Dean's doctor Dr. Allen Miles adopted him and took him in. After healing Mike went to school and got his RN degree and worked here with his adopted dad. It broke Sam's heart to hear how cruel his real parents had been and wondered how parents could do that to their child. He was happy though, that Mike got adopted by some kind soul. Not every child of the LGBT community is lucky. As Sam got older he realized sometimes, humans were worse than the monsters they hunted. But still, he was happy for Mike.

Sam started to doze off, and bolted awake when he heard laughing. He groaned and wished Lucifer would leave him alone and let him sleep for once. He opened his eyes and gasped. Their was blood all over the walls and chains hung from the ceiling. Sam pressed his thumb into his palm but nothing worked. He could still hear Lucifer laughing and the blood dripped from the walls and crept towards him. Sam pressed his thumb into the scar further but nothing worked.

Sam panicked. He bolted from the room and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall, and burst through the door. He and the stairs had an argument and Sam blacked out.

When he woke up Sam heard his brother's voice talking to someone. He then felt a hand on his forehead.

"Hey there kiddo. How about opening those eyes huh?" Dean asked.

Sam blinked his eyes opened and looked at Dean. There were no chains or blood. Just a normal plain room. But how'd he-

"Hey sweetie, you're awake! Good, we were worried." Mike said. "You took a nasty spill down the stairs. You have some deep bruising on your chest and stomach, a wicked bump on the head, a sprained ankle, and a few broken fingers."

Sam nodded and let Mike do his job, then when he left, he told Dean what had happened and Dean nodded knowingly, guessing Lucifer was behind it all.

"It's okay Sammy. You'll be fine and I'm good. Plus this means we can take some long overdue time off. I'm thinking we hit the beach and soak up some sun." Dean said with a smile and waggled his eyebrows when he mentioned the beach.

Sam chuckled and agreed. They needed a vacation.

"Sleep baby boy. I'm right here. I'll keep the bastard away." Dean said.

Sam nodded and drifted back off to sleep. This time it was dreamless.

 **Alrighty! There we go. Sammy and his hell creeping up on him. Lucky he was in a hospital for this one XD. By the way, to those who will hound me for having a gay guy in this fic, IT'S MY FIC AND I CAN HAVE A FABULOUS NURSE IF I WANT ONE! Good night.**

 **Until Next Time! *is ready to attack the haters with glitter and rainbows***


	8. H is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the minor delay! This weather has my allergies out of whack, and my head was pounding. So yeah. Doing much better tonight, but I wish Ohio would make up it's mind on whether it wants to be warm or cold. Stupid weather...Anyways. I'll be getting things ready New Years Eve so I may disappear over the next day or so, but I promise to try and get out an update. But I'll be really busy this upcoming week. So yeah. Bare with me my darlings. Once the Holidays are over, updates should be more frequent. Should be. I'll also be working on my next set of books as well and building my platform as an author. Again, bare with me now. Alright, I have nothing else to report really. So let's get going!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much my darling! And I don't have anything for I yet, so I can definitely use this! I really do need to fix that episode. I'm still crying over it and probably will until the show comes back in January. Stupid writers...making me cry like a baby.**

 **spnfanforlife-Me too! I love my fabulous nurse!**

 **NightReader22-Nice to me you my darling! And thank you, I love him too!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **H-Hot hot baby (Pre series AU! Sam: 1 Dean: 5)**

Sam wailed miserably. The poor baby was burning up with fever and was just down right miserable. John was rocking Sammy back and forth in his arms, whispering soothingly to him, hoping to calm the baby long enough to get him to swallow some more baby medicine. The doctor said Sammy would be alright, it was a small middle ear infection. Apparently it's pretty common in infants and toddlers.

"Shhh baby. Come on now, calm down Sammy. Please? For daddy?" John whispered.

But Sammy wasn't having it. His ear was on fire and he was so hot and cold at the same time. He just wanted to be held and rocked, but not by dad, but his brother.

"Bubba!" Sam cried, he hadn't learned to say brother or Dean's name, so he stuck with bubba.

"Shh Sammy. Dean will be home soon." John promised.

It wasn't a lie. Dean would be home from school anytime now. John looked out the living room window of the little house they were renting, and smiled when he saw the school bus. He was happy Dean was home, but knew the little boy was going to give him a tongue lashing for Sam being sick. Dean was very over protective of his baby brother.

"Sammy! Big brother's home!" Dean called coming through the garage door, expecting his baby to come running and give him a hug.

Dean frowned at the sound of crying and booked it down the hall. He stopped in the living and saw Sam in his dad's arms wailing and flailing.

"Dad what's going on? Why's Sammy crying?" Dean asked hurrying over to his father.

"Sammy's got an ear infection and is really uncomfortable from the fever." John said.

Dean looked at his baby brother sadly and hated it when his Sammy was miserable. He then thought of something and demanded his dad to give him Sam. Sam calmed down a little bit but still sniffled and hiccuped, when his dad did. He then went upstairs to their bedroom and got Sammy some clean pajamas and a fresh diaper. He then went to bathroom with the little guy, and filled the tub halfway with lukewarm water. He undressed Sam and sat him in the lukewarm water.

Sam cooed contently and splashed around a little. Dean smiled. He remembered his mom doing this once before when Sammy was really little. He was about two months old with a slight fever, but it made him uncomfortable. So his mom filled the sink with lukewarm water and placed the crying baby in it, and he calmed right down.

John was amazed. Amazed at how Dean took care of him and the baby, his patience, his everything. He was also amazed with Sam. Sam was able to get Dean to swallow medicine if he got sick, Sam got Dean to talk again after his wife died, Sam was Dean's whole world.

Sam cooed at Dean and Dean smiled. Sam wasn't hot and miserable anymore. His Dean was here and he would make it better.

 **Aw! Little bit of fluff with the Weechesters!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides behind the couch as dad uses a scrubber to clean the floor and it makes evil noises***


	9. I is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015 is finally over! Finally. 2015 was a rough year for me and I couldn't wait for it to be over. Anyways. I did have fun last night. We had a small party with friends and loads of food. 2016, I hope will be a lot better. I have new resolutions and old ones to work on. I hope this is the year I can do it too. What about y'all? Did y'all have a good and safe New Year? Any resolutions? Also, first chapter in the new year! And then after this over, I'll post a new fic of the new year! So what do you say we get started? Great! Let's gooooooo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay fluff! Thank you my darling! I love baby Sammy :3 They do need to exorcised! They're evil...**

 **brihun2388-THANK YOU DARLING!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! (You can submit multiple ideas, I may not be able to use them all, but you can submit multiple ideas) I like it, but I already full fic in the outlining stages with something similar :)**

 **elliereynolds777-*hugs* Don't cry! And, I re read the chapter and was like "Wow, this is kinda canon if I think about it." Lol!**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I-Ice Burns Worse Than Fire (season 11: Mid season finale AU!)**

Sam shivered and whimpered as Lucifer laughed and taunted him. He didn't know how long he had been in the Cage, but he prayed Dean was safe and he wasn't too angry with him. He knew he should've listened, but that bitch Crowley calls a mother got under his skin and he just needed to do something.

'Dean...'

"Deano won't save you roommie. We're together forever." Lucifer said with a smile.

Sam shivered violently. Ice was worse than fire. People believe Lucifer burns hot, but it's the opposite. Lucifer was freezing from the inside out, instead of outside in.

"Wonderful thing ice. Hurts worse than fire. Doesn't it?" Lucifer smirked.

Sam closed his eyes and whimpered when more ice shot through his veins. He really wanted his brother, and he wanted to go home.

"SAMMY!"

"Sam, Sammy come on buddy, look at me." A soft voice said.

Sam opened his eyes and saw the face of his brother. He whimpered and struggled a little. Lucifer did this in the Cage. He would use Dean's face to get to him and try to break him.

"Sammy! Calm down, baby boy. I got you, okay! I've gotcha. Shhh." Dean whispered soothingly to him and rocking him just like he did when Sam was a child. "Shhh baby boy. I'm here. I got you out."

"De-?" Sam asked finally seeing Dean for real.

"Hey buddy." Dean smiled still rocking Sam gently.

"C cold." Sam shivered.

"I know kiddo. I know. Let's get you warmed up." Dean said softly.

Sam sniffled and then started to sob. He was home with Dean. He was home.

Dean rocked and whispered to Sam. He figured that bitch got to Sam and did something. This wasn't Sammy's fault. Plus he KNEW it wasn't God talking to Sam. Why would God let Castiel save Sam from Hell, just to make him go back? It didn't make sense, not one bit. So for two days he searched high and low for answers and made Crowley take him to Hell to get Sammy. Turns out, Crowley mother was plotting this from the start and Crowley wanted no part of it.

When Sam calmed down, he ushered him to the shower room and got him under a hot spray. Sam was freezing! He then got him into warm pajamas and bundled him in blankets by the fireplace in the den. Sam clung to him as he did to Sam. The brothers wouldn't be too far from each other any time soon.

"I'll be okay De." Sam whispered snuggling into Dean's broad chest. He was trying to disappear but it didn't work. He was too big now.

Dean tightened his hold a little and nodded. "Yeah. You will be."

Everything would be okay. One thing was for sure, Sam wasn't going to Hell ever. If he did, he would go to God himself and demand he would get his brother and bring him to Heaven.

Ice was worse than fire.

 **There we go! Miss Ellie darling, I hope this is to your liking! I'm still crying over that episode...dammit...**

 **Until Next Time! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	10. J is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, I can't reply to reviews because FF here won't let me. But I did read them through my email and I loved them! Ellie, I'm glad you loved the chapter! I had to fix that episode. Ugh. If the real writers don't do something or let Dean save Sammy from the Cage, I swear to Chuck, I will grab my pitchfork and torch, and give them absolute hell until they fix it! Anyways, is anyone else scared about what may happen throughout the rest of the season? I'm honestly terrified...*grabs torch and pitchfork* Lol. Alright, let's get going shall we?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **J-Justice for Baby Sammy (Pre-series: Sam: 2 months Dean: 4 years)**

Dean was sitting on the blanket with his baby brother making the tiny infant giggle. His parents brought them to the park for a little sunshine and fresh air. John tried to Dean to play in the field with him, but he still only had eyes for his baby brother. Though he was only an infant, Dean was already very protective of Sam and loved to make the baby happy.

"Dean, why don't you play with your dad for a bit. I want to feed your brother and get him settled for a nap." Mary said with a smile.

"But mommy-" Dean started.

"Come on Deano, let's see how good a pitcher you are." John encouraged.

"Okay daddy. Night night Sammy. I'll won't be too far away." The four year old promised.

Sammy looked at his big brother and smiled. He cooed sleepily to him and yawned. Sammy then let his mommy feed him his bottle, while rocking him to sleep. He wanted to play more with his brother, but he was sleepy. He fell to sleep peacefully in his mommy's warm gentle arms. He wasn't asleep long when he heard a loud noise that startled him awake. He cried but not because of the loud scary noise, but because he wanted his brother.

Dean turned when he heard Sammy crying. He looked over and saw older kids throwing noise makers and setting off fire crackers near his baby. He rushed over and for a four year old, Mary and John were surprised to see Dean manage kids half his size and age.

"We're sorry ma'am. We didn't mean to wake the baby." The boys apologized.

"Just do that stuff at your own home. There are other children here and they could be hurt if you're not careful, yourselves included." Mary said firmly.

The older kids nodded and headed off. Mary and John looked at Dean and saw that the little boy had gotten his brother back to sleep and was rocking him while whispering soothingly to him.

"Don't worry Sammy. I got ya. Big brother will keep you safe, always." Dean vowed.

Sammy yawned and snuggled into his big brother. He knew Dean would keep him safe.

 **There we go y'all! A little more fluff for you to enjoy!**

 **Until Next Time! *Get my Winchester Hunting Kit ready for those damn writers***


	11. K is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay. I had a real bad sinus headache and such...blegh. I love winter, but hate it because it screws with me. One of those love/hate relationships. Lol. Anyways, I still can't answer reviews as FF says they don't exist here. I got them via email, and I loved them! Ellie darling, I got part of your request, you might have to send it to me as a PM. However I love it so far! But so far it's too cute to be just a prompt, so I'll make it into a full length fic or it's own one-shot. But send the full info again as a PM, because I only got part of it. Anyways, let's get going!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **K-KILL IT WITH FIRE! (season 5: AU!)**

Sam had been having trouble gaining Dean's trust back since they met back up. He also noticed the tight reign that Dean kept him on. But he deserved it after what he had done. Hell, he deserved to be smote by Castiel after what he had done. But Castiel didn't see him as a threat anymore, but as a friend. He was grateful for that, and valued the angel as well, but he really deserved to die. He didn't belong in his family anymore. He was just the lame outcast they dragged along.

Sam sighed and then shook his head. He needed to keep his head in the game. He and Dean were on a hunt. Some kind of being that creates a hallucination of your greatest fear. Sam hoped this was a quick and easy hunt. His head was else where and he didn't want Dean to get hurt.

They split up in the old victorian style manor, well, Sam took the manor while Dean took the guest house in the back yard. Sam blinked at the room he was in, the study he thinks, changes.

"Just my luck." Sam swore. He was hoping the bad guys would leave him alone this time.

The whole room changed and Sam wanted to cry and scream. The scene was of him being murdered brutally by Dean. He did cry though. Watching as his beloved big brother tore him apart. He could't take it. Without knowing it, he took a bottle of old whiskey and poured it all around the room, and took his lighter and tossed it.

"I'd rather burn than die by the hands of my brother." Sam whispered sadly.

Soon the fire engulfed the room and Sam blacked out.

When he woke up he felt a bed underneath him, a warm blanket over him, bandages covering his limbs, and something covering his face. He heard voices whispering. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a motel room, the thing on his face was an oxygen mask and the sound of the machine they swiped from the hospital when Sam had pneumonia before he died in Cold Oaks.

"Sammy? You awake?" Dean asked.

"De'n...wha-?" Sam rasped under the mask.

"Hold on." Dean said softly. He helped Sam drink some water, and put the oxygen mask back on. "Sammy what happened? I went to check out the guest house and I come out, and the main house is on fucking fire! What happened?"

"M'sorry." Sam slurred with a tear slipping out. He was scared.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Sammy. It's alright. You just scared the shit out of me." Dean said.

Sam tiredly told Dean what had happened. Dean had been so scared when he saw the main house on fire. He sent Castiel in after Sam, and came out with an unconscious bloody Sam. Dean panicked and they rushed back to the motel since the nearest hospital was at least 60 miles out. So they patched him up as good as they could. But Dean was horrified to hear Sam's side.

"Sammy, I might be pissed, but I could never hate you or kill you. No matter what, you're still my baby." Dean said soothingly.

Sam nodded as he leaned into Dean's touch and snuggled into the blankets. He hated the mask on his face, but he needed it at least for a day or two.

"Alright, since we're done with the chick flicks, time for bed kiddo." Dean said.

"N't tired." Sam whispered his eyes drooping shut.

"Sure you're not." Dean smiled.

"I think we all learned a lesson today." Castiel said. "When facing an enemy-"

"Kill it with fire." Sam slurred.

Dean barked a laugh and Castiel smiled. Their Sam was going to be okay.

 **Aw! Remember y'all. Kill it with fire. XD**

 **Until Next Time! FANFICTION! FIX MY REVIEW PROBLEM! AN GET ON WITH MY IDEA ALREADY!**


	12. L is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! My reviews are working again! Some of them I can read, but not all of them. Sorry guys and gals! I guess others had a review problem themselves, and it's been resolved. Now, they just need to get on with my idea. Anyways. I almost have my special book done! Whoo! I hope to help a lot of people with this book. It's not too long and overwhelming like some of these books are. But yeah. It should be out sometime next week or so. I hope at least...anyways. Got nothing else to report at the moment. So this prompt comes from elliereynolds777. It's too cute to be a prompt, so I'll be making a full length fic! But here's a little sneak peak of it for you guys and gals! So here we go!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! I love the idea! There's a ton of them before, but I'll keep it mind ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Kill it all with fire! Lol. He's too cute when exhausted :)**

 **NightReader22-Sammy and I had a long discussion about that. Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **L-Little Brothers Know Best**

Sam groaned as Bobby stitched up the gouges in his back. He and Dean had a hunt with a witch and the woman had a monster for a pet. After hitting Dean with a spell, she let lose the beast and the thing nailed Sam. He was cut up and bruised. But yet he managed to drive home to Bobby's. Yeah, a wounded Sam drove. Dean wasn't happy about it, but at the moment, Dean couldn't drive. No he wasn't hurt. He's currently a seven year old.

Yeah, a seven year old. The witch they were hunting had hit Dean with a de-aging spell.

"It's okay Sammy. You'll be okay." Dean soothed.

Sam was in a lot of pain and really wished he was unconscious. He tried not to pass out as he was driving, which Dean saw to that. Now, he was being sewn back together. Not that Bobby didn't do a good job, he just wanted his brother.

Once Bobby was done, he cleaned and stitched any more cuts that required it. By the time it was all said and done, Sam looked a mummy.

"Alright boy. All done."Bobby whispered.

"Thank you." Sam rasped. He was close to being unconscious this time, his eyes were closed and he was feeling light-headed.

He felt a tiny hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking worried.

"He's got a fever Bobby." Dean said.

"I gotcha Ace." Bobby said.

He handed Dean some antibiotics and gave them to Sam. After that and a little argument, Dean waited upstairs for a bewildered Sam. He got Sammy ready for bed and tucked him in. He placed a cool cloth on his hot forehead, and kept his eye on his wounded little brother.

Dean might be smaller, but he will always be able to care for his Sammy.

 **Alright! So a small sneak peak to what's to come! I really love this prompt, and it's too good to be a prompt. So yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *is nervous about my special book***


	13. M is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Is the mini hiatus over yet? I want new episodes like right now! Lol. Anyways. My special book is nearly done! *freaks out*...*flatlines*...I'm honestly freaking out about this book. But, ugh, I want to help people and such...*headtodesk* Anyways. I play Five Nights At Freddy's (it was the third game) for the first time today and good lord...I want to KILL SPRINGTRAP WITH FIRE! Lol! I even made a little comic with Sam trapped in the game...it was hilarious X3 Poor Sammy. Lol! Anyways. Not much else going on right now, so let's get going! Today's prompt comes from a hidden 'verse by me, in this 'verse Jess knows about the supernatural and joins up with Sam and Dean, when Dean comes for Sam at Stanford. This fic was just a one shot for fun fic in the 'verse. So here we go!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! The full prompt is already in outlining and doing well so far! It may be out sooner than you think ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-It showed up so I got the full thing now :) One question; any particular season you would like this set in? Also, yes I am! It's too cute to be left as a prompt :) (blows you a kiss)**

 **spnfanforlife-I know right. Them boys...sigh...Yay! More smiles! It really does make me happy to know my fics make y'all happy!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **M-Maybe Not So Wise**

"Samuel? Samuel how do you?" A voice asked.

He felt so floaty and yet he felt great. He giggled at the funny face in front of him. Everything looked so funny to him. He wondered briefly if he was hurt and strung out on meds.

"I fe'l fi'e" He giggled, but it was slurred dued to the meds and a little muffled with the cotton in his mouth.

The nurse or the funny face to Sam, smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to go get your brother and girlfriend sweetie, you just relax." She said.

"M'kay." He giggled again.

He began humming Metallica while waving his hands like he was conducting. He giggled and kept humming. He heard more voices and then he saw more faces.

"De!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey baby boy. You doing okay?" Dean asked with a smile. Sam was hilarious on drugs.

"I'm doin' fi'e." Sam slurred. "Hi pretty fairy lady."

"Hi sweetie." Jess smiled.

"De, De, De..." Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I think somefin's missin'." Sam said.

"What's missing?" Dean asked with grin, trying not to laugh, Jess was doing the same.

"M'jaw. I fink the dude wif the tools, took it." Sam slurred.

Dean and Jess snickered and tried so hard not to laugh. They failed and Sam laughed with them not knowing what was so funny in the first place. When they stopped laughing, they told Sam he was fine and got his pain meds, and they headed back to the motel they were staying in. They got the giggling and humming Sam changed into his sleep clothes and tucked him in.

Later that night

Dean and Jess sat up with Sam. Poor baby was in such pain and the blood taste was making him uncomfortable.

"Hur's daddy." Sam whimpered. He wanted to sleep but was too miserable.

"I know buddy. Just relax and let the pain pill work." Dean soothed.

Jess came back in fresh ice in the ice bucket and fresh towels. She took a clean towel and put some ice in it and made a make shift ice pack. She went to her lovers bed and placed the ice pack on his cheek. He whimpered again but it was a whimper of relief.

"There you honey. You'll feel better soon." Jess soothed.

"Th'nk you." Sam whispered.

"Rest now baby boy. You'll feel better in the morning." Dean cooed.

Sam managed to fall asleep when the pain pill kicked in. The next Dean was right. He felt better! He ate some normal food in small bites, and had milkshakes. He was glad this was over though. Wisdom teeth suck.

 **I agree with Sam. Wisdom teeth suck! I had mine out and I was totally fine. I had chicken nuggets from Mickey D's the next day XD Anyways, this 'verse may or may not be posted. Still debating.**

 **Until Next Time! *lays in my blanket fort because I want to***


	14. N is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the slight delay. Was working on my books last night and I got so wrapped up into them that I lost track of all time. I sowwy! That I lost all focus as well. Dammit. Stupid weather. Screwing with my head and such *grumpy wolf grumbles* X3 Anyways, got my special book done! *freaks out because I'm so nervous about publishing it* I should have it out some time this weekend or week, depending on when my brother decides to make my cover. So yeah. Working on to get my prequel finished and then my angel series started. Umm...I got nothing else to report, so let's get going!**

 **NightReader22-Aw! Poor you...I'm a bit of a fast healer so I was fine the next day. I love a drugged up Sammy as well! He's so adorable!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! And really?! OMG! *happy wolf howl*That's so awesome! Don't worry about all the reviews my darling. I enjoy talking to my readers! And I love the ideas!**

 **spnfanforlife-It was so fun. I thought 'pudding pops' was the funniest word ever XD Anyways. Drugged up Sammy is so cute X3**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! And I loved that part of the episode! I died from the cuteness and hilarity of it :) I got it and it's now in the outlining stage!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **N-NEVER AGAIN! (Season 8 AU: Before the Trials)**

Screams echoed the halls of the bunker. Then yelling and panicked whispering. What was going on you ask? Well first, let me introduce myself. I'm Kona. I'm Sam's wolf. You see he was hurt in woods and I helped him out. The poor baby fell down a cliff and couldn't move. I couldn't leave him, but I had to get help. So I got him help and he adopted me. I also keep that stubborn mule headed older brother of his in line. He went to a bad and took his anger out on Sam. That made me mad to hear. So yeah, I'm a little protective.

Why am I not protecting him now? Well, worry not. He and Dean are only playing a game.

A horror game that is. What is this horror game? Something called Five Nights At Freddy's 4, I think. But still, I'm sitting nearby as my puppy Sam went on a hunt with his brother and got a little banged up. I growled at Dean for that.

"GAH! WAS THAT A CUPCAKE?! WHY DOES A CUPCAKE LOOK DEMONIC?!" Dean shrieked.

Sam whimpered. My poor puppy. They hunt real life monsters and this scares them? Well, can't say I blame them really. Dolls and such can be pretty creepy.

"De...I saw the closet move..." Sam whispered.

Dean clicked the mouse and the character moved to the closet and opened the door, a fox like creature robot jumped out.

"AHHHH!" The boy cried.

"Sam? Dean? What's going on?" Castiel the angel asked.

Castiel was cool. He takes care of my puppy when I or Dean can't. Castiel watched the brothers play the game and I was surprised to the warrior angel pale and cry out at the scary game.

"What was that creature?!" Castiel cried.

Sam explained and soon the three were deep into the game. It was quite amusing really. Soon it was time for bed and no one slept. They should know better than to play scary games before bed. They piled into one bed with me keeping watch the next night.

Gotta love my puppy and his family though. My life would be in complete without them.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Sam and I heard Dean cry as he tried the game again.

"Idiot." Sam said sipping his coffee.

I grumbled in agreement.

 **I know, I know. That game was recent. But hey! I've been playing it for the first time and they're suffering with me! By the way, Kona was taken from a fic in which Dean kicks Sam out of the family for good, and Sam winds up badly hurt. Kona was the black wolf that saved him in the fic.**

 **Until Next Time! *cries out when one of the animatronics pop out* DAMMIT!**


	15. O is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay. I wasn't up for writing last night. I sowwy. Anyways. This is almost over! Only eleven letters left! Oh my glob! Coming up next, is a season 5 AU! It's a TEMPORARY death fic, so our dear Sammy won't be dead long. Just a heads up for you guys and gals. I also got a season 4 AU on deck, along with a season 10 AU. The season 4 and 10 AU's have a description on my profile. The season 5 doesn't. Anyways. For tonight's prompt, this comes a hidden AU in which after Sam comes home from Hell (soul intact!), he and Dean retire from hunting and live peacefully in quiet sleepy little town. Let's go!**

 **Ruby-OMG! Yay! They need more fluff in the show.**

 **spnfanforlife-I couldn't sleep and I'm watching every door including my closet closely and I have my salt and exorcism book at the ready! Or I can just take this things outside and kill them with fire XD**

 **elliereynolds777-Isn't it! While playing the game, I was like "I wonder what would happen if Sam and Dean were introduced to this?" And this lovely little fic was born!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **O-Over. We're done. (Beginning of season 6: AU! Sam's soul intact!)**

Dean was out on the porch of his and Sam's home in a sleepy little town in California. He liked here. So did Sammy. Speaking of whom. Sam had returned from Hell a few months ago, with his soul broken. Dean sighed. He was pleased to have his baby back. But Sam had been in a coma and he woke up, he didn't remember anything. Worse yet, he couldn't talk. Well, he could, but he couldn't remember English. He only understood Enochian. So he and Bobby thought him sing language. Sam was a little delayed and would have seizures especially if he was stressed. He had memory issues, his coordination was off a little. But it was okay. He was getting better each day.

Dean took a hit his cigarette and exhaled. He hadn't smoked since he wad sixteen, and now, well yeah. Can you blame him?

"Good morning Dean." Castiel greeted. He lived with the brothers part time.

"Mornin'." Dean greeted back.

"How's Sam today?" Cas asked.

"He's doing okay. No seizure's so far today, took all his meds without fuss, he ate breakfast, took Abby for a walk, now he's getting ready to play his violin." Dean said with a smiled. His baby was having a good day, especially since he took Abby for a walk himself. Abby is a German Shepard pup of one year, and Sam's service dog.

"That's good. He still won't let you smoke in the house?" Cas asked.

"Ha! Nah. He's worried about Abby getting sick from the fumes and such. That and I don't want to make him sick either." Dean said, while taking another puff. "Besides, he's cool with it as long as I don't smoke the whole pack in one day. I only smoke three times a day."

"That's good. Most smoke more than that." Castiel said.

Dean and Castiel talked for a moment until they heard the sound of a violin playing. Dean and Cas loved listening to Sam play. He was quite good at it. He also played piano.

Sam started playing his violin and closed his eyes. When he played this or his piano the world fell silent, and Hell disappeared. Sure he knew he was home, but sometimes his mind didn't. But his daddy was here and he was alright.

Sam is alright.

 **There it is y'all! Part of my hidden AU for season 6! This may or not be published *shrugs***

 **Until Next Time! *climbs on top of TV stand and lies on it like Snoopy***


	16. P is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay again...I had a bit of bad night. I'm having one tonight too, but I'm okay for the most part. I've also been freaking out over my new book...I want to help people but ehhhhhh I'm so worried about it...*hides under my blanket*...anyways, I know I always ask, but please support me! A starving author! And also show my real mom that writing books is a career! Pwease? *Uses Sam's lethal puppy eyes of death* Anyways. Let's get this ball rolling, shall we?**

 **Rafaela Amanda-It worked beautifully as an AU! And I wanted a happy ending in that fic! :) A little note, I don't play violin, but I do play piano and guitar.**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay more shameless fluff with all the feels! :)**

 **NightReader22-I've always imagined Sam playing some classical instrument like the violin :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **P-Precious Memories (Season 2: After ELAC: AU!)**

Dean sneezed when more dust flew up in his nose. He was rearranging some boxes in their dads storage unit. He and Sam decided a day apart would do them well, since they weren't really getting along right now. It wasn't Sam's fault or anything. Dean was just sick of the pestering. He dealt with grief differently than his brother. That and he found it was easier to be angry than to grieving. But with his anger, he had been hurting Sam.

Dean winced at that thought. He never meant to hurt Sammy. He just couldn't deal right now. He shook his head and went through the box he was currently holding. It was his box.

He smiled as he pulled out baseball cards, his old Gameboy, his first spark plug, and other things. He then found something that he hadn't seen in a long time. A homemade card from his baby brother. Not just any card, it was a Father's Day card. Sam gave this to him when he was sixteen and Sam was twelve. The front had a picture of the Impala drawn on it. Sam was a good artist even at twelve. The Impala looked stunning! And the drawing was done in pen! He opened the card and smiled.

In the card was a picture of him when he was younger, holding a tiny Sammy. The drawing too, was done in pen and was amazing. The letters were in a fancy print.

 _To the greatest Dad ever!_

 _You rock more than a Led Zeppelin song!_

 _Love you dude! TO THE MOON AND BACK!_

 _Your Sammy._

Dean sniffled.

"Damn allergies." He muttered.

He put the card gently back into the box and made sure that box was in a safe place. He didn't want to leave the card here, but he didn't want to take it on the road with him either. He didn't want to lose it. So he made sure it would be safe.

He got to Bobby's and didn't find Sammy inside, so he looked around the yard. Soon he found his wayward brother on top of a stack of cars, sketching away in his book. He grumbled to himself, making a note to later lecture the boy about climbing on the old piles of cars. He called Sam down and Sam nodded to him, not ready to talk.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. He heard his brother calling him and winced. He left Dean alone like he wanted. What could he possibly yell at him this time? When got down from the pile, he was attacked by a hug.

'Okay...didn't see this coming.' Sam thought to himself.

But none the less, Sam returned the long overdue hug and buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

Sam has his daddy back. It was about time.

 **More shameless fluff with a side of feels!**

 **Until Next Time! *continues to hide under my blankie***


	17. Q is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm having a much night tonight. The last few nights were just a little hectic. Lots of stress and not enough sleep. But things are better today and things are calming down. Thankfully. It was just a mess. Sigh. Anyways. I'm still freaking out about my book! AH! Part of the reason I'm freaking out is that, my youngest brother said he would make my cover, and he hasn't...I want to get this out like ASAP! I have people waiting to buy it and such, and it's not ready. So...anyone want to help me out here? Anyone good at photoshop (or know anyone that's good, I suck or I would do it on my own)? I really need a cover and fast! I'll email all the details and such. So anyone? Pwease?! Pwetty pwease? *Lethal wolf puppy eyes of death* I would be forever grateful if someone can help! Alright, let's go!**

 **NightReader22-Indeed he did! Dean is forever Sam's daddy!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-They do! I like working that episode. Thank you my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-*hands you a tissue and a cookie***

 **lenail125-Super cute!**

 **Aziza Maye-Doing much better tonight! Thank you my darling! And aw...*hugs***

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! I use to sit on top of my dad's car. He didn't mind as long as I careful.**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! I'm really happy I could make things better for you! It warms my heart :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Q-Quest for Miss Pancake! (Yup! I'm in this one! Set any season: AU!)**

I flipped another pancake in the pan and continued to sing in a low voice. I was in charge of the Winchester brothers while Bobby was away on a hunt. I didn't mind one bit, except for the fact the brothers were...

"PANCAKE!" A tiny voice cried.

De-aged...sigh...Sam and Dean, well Dean really, managed to piss of Gabriel and he turned them small. Now Bobby was out looking for the wayward angel in hopes of getting the boys back to normal. Dean looked to be about 7 and Sam about 3. I had to admit though, they were really cute. Dean came bolting in, eager for breakfast, while Sammy trailed behind sleepy eyed with a blanket in one hand.

Dean sat at the table, and Sam came up to me and leaned against me leg. I smiled, and did what I have been the last few days when Sam got up. I took his blanket and wrapped it around my right shoulder and left hip, I then picked Sam up and tucked him inside so he rested on my back. The poor baby fell asleep from the top down, then wakes up from bottom up. I felt him snuggling against my back and relaxing, while I went back to fixing breakfast.

After breakfast the boys were changed and Sam and I were playing our game where we left off. We playing Clue. Seeing how long we could go. So we've played for two days, 20 hours, 19 minutes, and 11 seconds. Dean was playing some game on the computer in his own little world.

"I say it's Miss Scarlet with the pipe in the ballroom!"Sam guessed.

I checked the cards and he was close.

"Close little one. But no dice. My turn!" I said.

We played until we heard the phone ring. I got and answered. It was Bobby and he needed my help. I gathered my stuff, and the boys, and headed out. We got to the warehouse and I told the boys to stay in my truck. But they refused and followed me in. I sighed and warned them to keep back and out of the way. The at least agreed to that.

"Gabriel! Release Bobby." I sighed upon seeing to old guy trapped in some hug by a giant gummy bear.

"Oh but Pancake..." He whined.

"Gabe. If you don't release Bobby and change the boys back to normal, I won't bake you any sweets for a month!" I said firmly.

Gabriel gasped. The guy loved his sweets and loved it when I baked.

"Fine. But I want a double batch of your chocolate chip cookies made with cake batter, your s'mores brownies, and cupcake cones tie dyed!" He demanded.

"Done." I agreed.

He nodded satisfied, and did what he promised. Bobby was released and the boys were back to normal.

That night I baked like tomorrow wasn't coming. But I had help from my babies. These last few days were quite an adventure.

 **There we go! There's really not much for Q so I just kinda winged this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time! *still hiding under my blankie***


	18. R is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. My head was a mess last night. The weather still can't make up it's mind and it's driving me banana sandwiches. Anyways, y'all. My new book is out! I'm so nervous but fingers crossed! If you're struggling or have a family member that's struggling with self-harm, please give my book a read! You might find the help you're looking for. It's Never Too Late! That's also the name of the book. So support a starving author and give yourself/family member the help you/they need! Links are on my Facebook page, Tumblr, and Deviant Art! Anyways, let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Sammy's so cute! I want to cuddle him forever!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **R-Rest Well Little Sammy (Pre-series! Sam: 12)**

Sam flinched when the thunder crashed again and lighting flashed brightly. He was home alone and as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. The storm made it worse. He wasn't fond of them and wanted his brother. But he was with his father on a hunt and wouldn't be back until that Friday. It was only Tuesday.

He was worried for his brother and father. He wanted them home, safe and sound. He at least relaxed a little bit. It was summer and he didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning. But he couldn't sleep, knowing his brother was out there and he didn't know if he hurt or not.

He went to lay on his bed and got under the covers. He had made sure that all the windows, doors, and such were locked and salted. He had a hard time falling asleep.

"De...I want my daddy De..." He sniffed, he then whimpered when the storm made itself known again.

Suddenly, he felt calm and reassured. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he was deeply asleep.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and smiled at the boy. He brushed back the long bangs and settled in to watch his charge. Gabriel wasn't sure why, but this human needed him, and he was going to watch over him for as long as they were both alive.

"Rest well little Sammy. I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Gabriel whispered to the sleeping boy.

Sam smiled in his sleep and snuggled further into his blankets. He felt safe and warm.

Gabriel kept his promise throughout the years. Sam was his charge, and he was going to make sure he rested well.

 **Hey! Gabriel was in this one! :3**

 **Until Next Time! *hides under blanket and freaks out a little more about my new book***


	19. S is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays again! I had a million things to do with no time to do them and with no sleep. Afterwards, I crashed...hard. Lol. Anyways. I'm sorry guys and gals! Things are calming down now, and I gotten enough sleep, so I'm ready to come to back to work! Also, someone asked, I think it was a friend, that if they could buy my book and use it to help their loved ones who are struggling with self-harm? And the answer is yes! I encourage people who are struggling to give it a read, and/or friends and family to read it and use it to help them. So everyone is welcome to it. I encourage everyone to give it a read and help me spread awareness! Alright, let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Gabey! He's my candy man ;) Lol. LET'S GO!**

 **NightReader22-Love Gabe! Miss him so much...*sniff* Lol! I get to torment the poor guy! MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And I used to, I don't much anymore.**

 **Avalin Rose Ellyot-No wincest here darling! I can't write it to save my life. Anyways, I write the boys how I see them, which is father and son. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **S-She Lacerated Me (Season 4: Siren AU)**

Sam watched as Ruby's mangled body burned before him. After what went down with the siren, he snuck out after Dean and Bobby turned in for the night. He and Dean went back to Bobby's to do something. So far, Sam and Dean have been avoiding each other to the extreme. Not being able to take it much longer, he summoned Ruby and took her knife from her. He then mangled her to the point where she wasn't recognizable.

It didn't make him feel better though.

"Feels like the time Dad died." Sam mumbled to himself.

He didn't want to stay, but the fire was keeping him warm. He felt cold lately and he couldn't warm.

"I deserve it though." He whispered to himself.

He continued to watch the fire burn, wanting to jump into burning pile and just let go. He kept thinking about what he had said to Dean, and he didn't mean it. Not entirely. It was mostly Ruby's fault. She lied, used him, and hurt him. He got so fed up, he lashed out and killed her before she could do anymore damage.

"Is this a private bon fire or can anyone join?" A voice asked behind him.

"No, you can join me." Sam whispered.

"So. Who we burning?" Dean asked.

"Ruby." Sam said with malice.

Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"Why?" Dean asked carefully.

"She lacerated me, so I mangled her." Sam spat with venom.

Dean looked at his brother in complete shock, but he felt proud of him. Sam finally realized that Ruby wasn't him, that eventually she was going to hurt him badly. Dean put his arm around Sam.

Sam leaned into his brother, laying his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean pulled him in closer protectively. This was a way for them for forgiving each other about what happened.

"Come on kiddo. Bedtime. We got work to do." Dean said leading his brother back to the house.

"Yeah we do." Sam said following his brother.

All was forgiven and they were going to be okay.

 **Aw...I really dislike Ruby, so she died. Sorry Ruby fans! Don't kill me! *hides***

 **Until Next Time! Give my new book It's Never Too Late a read, and help spread awareness for self-harm and suicide.**


	20. T is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I suck. I'm so sorry y'all! I needed to get a little more sleep. I did, and I feel better! Whee! Lol. Anyways. How about last night's episode? *flails and then dies* If you haven't seen it, I'm not going to spoil it for you (I hate spoilers) but I will say this...DAMMIT CAS! YOU IDIOT! Alright I'm done. But oh my Chuck! *flails then dies again* Alright, I'm done now. I've died like twenty times now. I need to quit before my angelic pacemaker gives out. Again. Lol. Alright, so tonight's prompt comes from the upcoming season 5 AU, I have planned after this. This is a little preview of what's to come, so here we go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Lol! I didn't really care for Ruby, in fact I dislike her, like John. Plus she hurt my Sammy, which is a no no.**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! :3 Here's number T for ya!**

 **Ruby-Yay! *hugs* I still love you! Thank you darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much my darling! I've been meaning to write something like that for a while :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **T-Tonight My Soul Sleeps (Preview to my season 5 AU! Sam's POV)**

I stared up at starry sky above and was restless. I did something. Something great I guess, but also something bad. I can't go back, not to Bobby, to Dean. I can't go home. Not ever.

I can at least rest somewhat. Lucifer was no longer a problem. I completed my mission, but yet, I'm still restless. I just don't know what to do. Since I can't go home, I just wander. Hoping to come to some type of an answer. So, far I got nothing.

"This really sucks." I said to myself.

I kept staring up at the stars, praying for an answer. I need to know what to do, so I can move on and go somewhere. I'm not sure where, but somewhere.

I sighed and decided maybe I can't move on, because I needed to go home and make my peace with everyone.

"But can I do it?" I asked myself.

I laid back against the trunk of the tree I was sitting in, and rested my legs on the long thick branch and closed my eyes.

I'll go home, but tonight my soul needs to sleep.

 **There you go! A little sneak peak of what's to come! Any early guesses of what's going on?**

 **Until Next Time! *re watches last night's episode* CAJMSFIJMSGKGWROIJGOIPRFRIEOJG**


	21. U is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Only five letters left! Wow. My first ABC fic is nearly complete! This was a lot of fun! I might do another. Not anytime soon, but you know ;) Anyways. I got my dad to watch the imaginary friend episode of SPN! XD While I was dying laughter, he was like "Dafuq?" It's always fun to watch SPN with my dad. He says he doesn't like it, but I think he secretly does. Anywho. Nothing else to really report, so let's get going! Tonight's prompt comes from a one shot I written when season 5 was first around. This isn't the full one shot, rather the last bit of it re written so you know what's going on. So let's go!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! Full fic will be out after this is over!**

 **spnfanforlife-Awesome! Full fic is coming after this one! Cas is grounded. For months. Cas: Pancake- Me: You did a bad thing Castiel! You're still grounded. Cas: *tries puppy eyes like Sam* Me: *give him my death glare* Cas: *retreats back to his room* Me: Yup. Grounded.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **U-Under The Fox Hole (Season 5 AU!)**

Sam snuck in carefully with the little bundle in his arms. Sure Bobby and Dean were outside working, but Sam didn't take the risk of them seeing him with the thing. He went to the hall closet and grabbed a couple blankets and made a little nest on his bed. He set the bundle down and went to the bathroom. He filled the tub part way full, and grabbed some clean towels.

He went back to the room and grabbed the little bundle. He uncovered it and out popped a baby fox about a month or two old, Sam guessed. Sam couldn't find his mother anywhere, and he refused to leave it. So he brought it ho-er to Bobby's house. Now he was going to give the little guy a nice bath, and then feed him.

Sam shook his head at the home thing. 'Monsters don't have homes.'

He washed the baby and laughed at the playful little thing. Once he was sure Finn, that's what he named it, was good and clean; he took the pup and dried him off. He giggled at Finn who looked like a little ball of fluff. Sam made sure to brush his fur out so it didn't tangle, and then took the little guy back downstairs. He was grateful Bobby and Dean were still outside. He grabbed an old baby bottle, probably his, and washed it out. He then poured some milk in it and warmed it up a little, not knowing if the little fox could have cold milk. He took Finn and sat in the old rocking chair in the living room, and fed the baby fox.

"You know little guy, we're a lot a like. We don't have any parents, and I lost the rest of my family. Not Dean and Bobby physically, but I lost them. They hate me now." Sam said softly. He took a deep breath. "I did something. Something so bad, I deserved to be put down like a rabid dog."

Sam looked down at the baby fox, and saw he was listening intently. Sam put the empty bottle on the table next to him, but continued rocking as it was keeping him calm.

"I've tried to kill myself you know. But he won't let me die. I need to die. Oh God, Finn. I just want to die. I can't do this anymore." Sam said tearfully, and then the dam broke. Sam sobbed for all that it was worth. "S sometimes I wish Castiel, would just smite m me already. O one less a abomination in the word..."

Finn made sad whimpering/chirping noises and tried to lick away Sam's tears but they continued to fall. Finn wanted his human friend to smile like he did earlier. Finn growled as two men came in. The blonde man patted him on the head and took Sam into his arms.

Sam tensed and struggled to get away, but went limp in his brothers arms.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Kill me...please...just kill me..."

"No. Sammy, I might be pissed to hell at you, but I don't hate you. Nothing you do can. No matter what happens you're still my baby." Dean soothed.

"You haven't lost anyone boy. We're still here, and we'll figure this out. Together." Bobby said.

Sam nodded.

"So, whose this little guy Sammy?" Dean asked looking at the baby fox that was growling at him.

"F Finn." Sam sniffled. "His name's Finn."

"Finn huh?" Dean smiled.

Sam shrugged and smiled back.

"I was wondering where that whimpering was coming from. So, Finn hmm. He's your responsibility." Bobby said.

Sam smiled and picked Finn up. Finn smiled up at Sam and licked his cheek.

Things would be alright.

 **There's U y'all! If anyone has any suggestions for the remaining letters, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! Cas: Pan-Me: No! You're still grounded.**


	22. V is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Four letters left! This has really been fun! Alright, I have a question for y'all? I know I've been talking about this season 5 AU, but I also have a season 4 AU (see details on profile) that I have a picture for on my Deviant Art, which one do y'all want first? Season 5 or season 4 (this AU will be linked on DA with the picture)? Your pick my darlings! Yup, a Readers Choice! Haven't done one in a while. Let me know, which one you'd like! Alright, let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! I might post the one shot sometime :) I really love my Finn! And yeah Cas...freaking angels.**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you! Great minds think a like my darling! I was just thinking about doing the same thing :) And I do have a lot to work with but *cracks knuckles* I can do this!**

 **NightReader22-Sammy and Finn, friends forever!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Sammy is too cute! And my darling little Finn will be his best friend forever :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **V-VICTORY! (Last Wednesday's Episode AU!)**

"SAM!"

"Dean no! Go back!" Sam shouted.

Sam blinked and gasped sadly. Dean and Castiel were in the cage with him. Dean stood over and looked over the cuts.

"Hey kiddo, we're gonna get'cha outta here, and go home." Dean whispered encouragingly.

Sam nodded and flinched when Lucifer laughed.

"Sam I Am over there isn't going anywhere, are ya bunk buddy?" Lucifer taunted.

"He's coming home with us." Castiel said fiercely standing in front of the brothers to protect them.

"You two can't stop me. Right Sam?" Lucifer asked with a wicked grin.

Lucifer flicked his wrist and Sam went flying into the opposite wall, and knocked him around a few times. Castiel managed to get him off Sam, while checked over his unconscious brother.

Satisfied Sam would be fine for now, he pulled out a blade the nice reaper lady gave him. Before he could get close, the enraged archangel flung Dean away and laughed.

"You can't win! Sam is mine!" Lucifer shouted.

"No, he's mine!" Dean said.

Dean managed to get up and swiped the blade across Lucifers arm and winced when Lucifer screeched and knocked him to the ground.

"You filthy human!" He yelled.

"Before I came in, the nice reaper lady gave me this shiny blade." Dean smirked.

"An archangel blade?" Castiel questioned.

At Dean's nod, Castiel got an upper hand on his brother and watched as Dean stabbed him right in the heart. The blade had weakened Lucifer and they were able to take advantage of him. The now watched as he died screaming. Castiel tossed the lifeless body away and felt sorry for his brother. He looked up and saw Dean tending to a still unconscious Sam.

"Let's get him home." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and let Cas carry his brother out to the Impala and they headed home.

2 Days Later

Sam woke up and saw he was in his own room and not in Hell.

"Sammy? You awake now?" He heard his brother next to him.

He looked over and saw Dean. He let Dean tend to him and asked what happened. Dean told him everything and Sam chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"I told Lucifer you'd kick his ass." Sam smiled.

Dean laughed. Even after everything these last few years, it was good to know that Sam still had faith in his older brother.

"Well he deserved it. He touched my Sammy. That's a no no." Dean said.

Sam chuckled. He let Dean help him shower, eat, and then swallow a few pain pills. He was tucked back into bed with Dean keeping watch. Lucifer was gone. Finally, he can stop tormenting Sam. Now, they only had to deal with the Darkness. But that could wait for a bit. Sam needed a few days.

Sam and Dean both slept knowing that Lucifer was finally defeated once and for all.

 **There we go! Another episode fixed! I'm still mad at Cas though.**

 **Until Next Time! Season 5 AU or season 4 AU next? Hmm...decisions decisions...**


	23. W is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So last night I asked y'all what fic should come next and it was a tie! So I'll be doing a tie breaker, and let you know what the next fic is. I then have my first season 10 AU and then the sequel for Sam Back to Sammy geared up! I also have an earlier prompt to make real. So yeah. Only three letters left! It's almost over. I'll have to make another sometime. Anyways, tonight's prompt was an off screen request by a friend. She's a sucker for Sastiel, and she wants me to make some attempt. She wants a sick Sam being taken care of by his lover, Cas. If you're not a slash fan, you can skip this chapter, I understand fully! Please note; I don't write the M rated scenes, as I honestly can't. The closest I can get with romance is a kiss, and that's all that's going to happen as far as the slash portion of this chapter. Just a little kiss and some cuddles. But if you still just want to skip this one, like I said, I understand completely. Let's get going!**

 **brihun2388-Thank you darling! And I'm so mad at him, he's grounded for a long time!**

 **spnfanforlife-Lol! Your reviews always make me laugh :) Sam did warn him! It's Luci's fault he didn't listen.**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! *hugs back, and pecks your cheek*I'm glad you love it! It was tie between the fics, so I'll do a tie breaker, and let you know which fic comes next :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **W-What I'm Here For (Complete AU! Slash: Sam/Cas)**

Sam shivered and tried to burrow further under his blankets. He hated being sick. He wanted to be with Dean on the hunt, but instead he was here nursing a fever. Dean had called Bobby, then made Sam was okay, and off he went to hunt.

"Dammit." Sam swore.

He shivered again and groaned. He really wanted this fever gone. It was making him uncomfortable, he felt cold and hot at the same time, and he just wanted his angel to cuddle him dammit! But he was reluctant to call his mate. Castiel had important heavenly duties to attend to, and he didn't want to take him away from it.

He groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and met a familiar pair of them. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but lacked the energy to do so. He closed his eyes when he felt a gentle hand on his forehead, and he leaned into the touch.

"You have a fever." Cas said.

Sam just nodded. Still not having the energy to do anything, nor did he open his eyes. He heard Castiel puttering around the room, and then him yelling at Dean on the phone for leaving him behind, he then heard Cas puttering around again, finally he felt the angel crawl into the bed and held him in his arms. He also felt him holding a cool washcloth to his hot forehead.

Sam opened his eyes a little and smiled weakly at his lover. Castiel returned his smile, and leaned in to kiss his hunter, but was weakly pushed back.

"No..." Sam groaned.

"What is wrong?" Cas asked confused.

"I'm sick Cas, and I don't want you to catch it." Sam said tiredly.

Castiel chuckled and held his Sam closer, and kissed him gently. "You forget I'm an angel. I cannot get sick. It's perfectly safe to kiss."

Sam nodded and smiled. "M'kay. Just don't you to get sick too."

"I will be fine. Rest now my beloved. I will watch over you." Castiel said softly.

Sam nodded and snugged into Castiel, soaking up the warmth. He fell into a peaceful sleep.

That was how Dean and Bobby found them later. Sam fast asleep in Castiel's arms, with the angel in full guard mode. Dean and Bobby smiled at the scene, and let Cas take over with Sam's care. With Castiel on the job, the two could relax, plus Sam was in good hands.

"I love you Sam." Castiel whispered to Sam.

"Love you too." Sam whispered back, half asleep.

 **There we go! A little slash...see I can't write it to save my life...cuddles and kissing is as far as I go.**

 **Until Next Time! *hides from everyone because of this chapter***


	24. X is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Glad to see my little slash fic was okay :) Slash is hard...anyways. I did the tie breaker for the two fics, and *drumroll* the season 5 AU won! Up after that will be the season 4 AU, then I have a season 10 AU, and the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy. I know some of you have been dying for a sequel for that one. Anyways, only two letters left! Any last suggestions for Y and/or Z? So anyways, let's get going! Tonight's prompt is from a dream I had last night. I was babysitting a two year old Sammy, while Dean was at school and John's on a hunt. So here's me babysitting a baby Sam!**

 **Guest-Thank you my darling! And I'll be posting that one sometime soon hopefully :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Totally understand my darling! And you're welcome :) I always try to give some warning if something major or I have something like that ahead. While I like to keep y'all on your toes, I wouldn't surprise you like that :)**

 **spnfanforlife-OMG a sequel! Lol. It'll be here before you know it! Onwards to the next!**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much my darling! Slash is hard, but you're welcome! I enjoyed writing it :)**

 **AlxM-Thank you my darling! Sastiel is my pairing :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **X-X's and O's (Pre-series AU! Sam: 2 Dean: 6 Me: 18)**

I hummed as I finished my Valentines card to my dad and adopted mom. I don't have a boyfriend, and my real mom and I don't have a relationship with one another.

"What that?" A little voice asked me.

"Well hello little man. Did you have a good nap?" I asked, picking him up and placing him in my lap.

"Uh huh. Emmy, what that?" Sam pointed to my cards.

"This is a Valentines Day card." I said.

"Vawentine? What that?" He asked, his puppy eyes full of curiosity.

"It's a day to say I love you to the one you love." I said.

"Like Deanie?" He asked.

"Yeah, like Dean." I smiled.

He smiled and got excited. He asked if he could make a card for Dean. I handed him paper and he copied my movements. He then asked me what the x's and o's were for, and I told him they meant 'I love you'. He nodded and put a bunch of x's and o's on his card. I smiled.

Dean got home later that afternoon from school and gave Dean his card. Dean said it was nice and smiled at his brother. He then asked Sam what the x's and o's were for.

"They mean I wuv you!" Sam said proudly.

Dean hugged Sam and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. I smiled at the two brothers.

'Those two will have a bond like no other when they get older.' I thought to myself.

When I got them to bed, I opened Sam's card to Dean and smiled. Sam drew a picture of Dean as a little stick figure, and then laughed at the x's and o's all over.

'Those boys.' I thought with a smile.

 **There we go! Just a little shameless fluff!**

 **Until Next Time! XOXOXOXOXO y'all!**


	25. Y is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was working on my prequel and then I began to outline my next set of books, featuring two brothers. Yup! Some of you may remember that I had a series up on profile a while back and it described a tale of two brothers who are angels, looking for the mother, while stopping their father who became a demon. I took it down as my dad said I was copying Supernatural. When in fact, the idea of two brothers on some adventure is not new, plus these brothers are angels, so yeah. So here's a tip to beginning authors or authors who want to be published someday; if you have an idea about two brothers on an adventure, or some other idea that's out there already, if the idea is not new at all, go for it! If you want a story about a serial killer, go for it. Serial killer stories have been around for centuries. So yeah! There's a tip for you guys and gals! For more, you're welcome to pick my brain! Anyways, let's go! One letter left!**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-*fans you* Breathe my darling, breathe! And thank you as always!**

 **NightReader22-Fluff everywhere!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Y-You Are My Sunshine (Pre-series AU! Sam: newborn Dean: 4)**

Dean looked sadly at his baby brother. There was a storm raging on outside and it was scaring him. Earlier Dean had yelled at the angels of Heaven, telling them to stop scaring his Sammy. But it didn't work. He watched his mommy try to soothe him by whispering and rocking, but the baby was just too scared and didn't want his mama. Dean realized that Sammy wanted him.

"Gimme." Dean said to his mommy.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Gimme Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean sweetie-" Mary started.

"I want to hold him and I can make him stop crying! Please gimme my baby Sammy." Dean demanded.

Mary looked at Dean like he grew another head, but she gave him Sammy anyways. She was shocked when the crying stopped. She then heard Dean singing softly.

 _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are grey_

 _You'll never dear_

 _Just how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Dean looked at the baby who had fallen asleep peacefully. He smiled and held his brother more protectively and kept rocking in the chair he sat in.

"You're my sunshine Sammy. I won't let anyone take you from me." Dean promised.

Dean smiled brightly when Sam cooed in agreement in his sleep. Sammy was Dean's and he wasn't going anywhere.

Sammy was Dean's sunshine, but Dean was Sammy's light. Together they shone brightly. An eternal light in a world of darkness.

 **More fluffiness for y'all! Only one letter left!**

 **Until Next Time! *writes so much my plot bunnies flatlines***


	26. Z is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Again. Lol. I decided to go ahead and post the last letter as well, so here we go! Thank you to all who faved, followed, and alerted! Y'all rock! Thank you to all newcomers and reviewers, it was awesome to meet you! Special thanks to my regular readers/reviewers! You know I love you! So here we go! Last letter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Z-Zombie Day (Complete AU!)**

Today was a lazy day. There were no hunts, no work to do, no angels or demons breathing down their necks, nothing. It was a zombie day. Dean was in the chair flipping through channels, while Sammy slept on the couch peacefully, and Bobby was reading away with a normal book for once.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked deciding to pop in.

"Shh. You'll wake Sammy, and he finally fell asleep." Dean whispered.

"What is wrong with Sam?" Castiel whispered.

"He had a rough night. Stomach bug." Dean whispered back.

"So we all took a day off to watch the boy, and we needed a day off." Bobby whispered not once looking up from book.

"S'a zombie day." Sam slurred.

"Hey Sammy, you doing any better?" Dean asked kneeling beside Sam, feeling his forehead for a fever, which he thankfully didn't have.

"A little. Still feel really dizzy." Sam got out.

"You'll be alright. Try to get some more sleep baby boy." Dean soothed.

"Sam before you sleep, what is a 'zombie day'?" Castiel asked.

"S'a day with nothing to do and you lay around all day." Sam said sleepily.

"Like a zombie?" Castiel asked.

"Mmhmm." Sam hummed.

"I see. I wish to part take in this day of being a zombie." Castiel said sitting in a chair.

"Alright. Just be quiet so Sammy can sleep." Dean said.

Sam was already back to sleep. Dean smiled with Bobby, and Dean covered Sam with the afghan from the couch and carded a hand through his baby's long locks.

"Night little zombie." Dean whispered.

Sam smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the blankets. It was a nice day to be a zombie.

 **Done! Stick a fork in it cause it's done! Whoo! This was fun! I'll definitely be doing another in the future, just not anytime soon. Need to let my brain recover from this first. Lol!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of SUPERNATURAL!**


End file.
